Amnesia
by Bola Salju
Summary: Kehidupan Jinyoung awalnya berjalan mulus bahkan dalam hal percintaan sekalipun karena dirinya mendapatkan cinta dari teman kecilnya Jaebum, tapi semuanya berubah karena ia terkena demam musim panas di hari kencan mereka dan JInyoung terbangun dalam dunia yang sepenuhnya berbeda. Ia bertemu dengan pria asing bernama Mark yang juga mengaku sebagai pacarnya.


Hari itu cerah. Dari luar terdengar burung gereja yang berterbangan dan bersiul. Sinar matahari yang hangat juga masuk dari celah-celah jendela, semilir angin yang sejuk bahkan kadang menerbangkan tirai jendela berwarna putih itu. sayup-sayup terdengar orang-orang yang berjalan, mengobrol atau tertawa. Hari itu benar-benar hari yang cerah dan cocok untuk bersantai. Tapi tidak dengan Jinyoung, ia malah harus tidur di ranjangnya dengan baju dan selimut tebal juga kompresan yang menempel di keningnya. Wajahnya merah dan matanya sembab, ia terkena demam musim panas.

"Aku tidak percaya kau sakit di hari seperti ini, berapa usiamu? lima tahun?" ejek seorang pria yang duduk di samping ranjangnya sambil sedikit tertawa. Jinyoung mendengus dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya.

"Apa kau begadang lagi?" tanya pria itu, Jinyoung menggeleng cepat. Ia mendengar helaan nafas dan merasakan selimutnya yang ditarik.

"Kita tidak jadi kencan hari ini kau harus berterimakasih pada profesormu nanti…" ujarnya sarkas sambil tersenyum manis membuat Jinyoung menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau jenius Jinyoung tapi memaksakan diri seperti ini, ya ampun aku benar-benar kesepian!"

"Im Jaebum sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum eommaku melemparmu dari jendela." Usir Jinyoung sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Tapi aku kesepian…" gerutu Jaebum sambil mencoba masuk selimut dan mendorong tubuh lemas Jinyoung untuk memberikannya tempat.

"Hey kau membuatku gerah." Protes Jinyoung malah membuat Jaebum menarik tubuhnya dan memeluk Jinyoung.

"Aku tau, aku memang _Hot_ kan…" jawab Jaebum geli membuat Jinyoung memutar kedua bola matanya jengah dan balas memeluk Jaebum. Kepalanya pusing dan matanya terasa berat, hingga akhirnya ia mulai tertidur. Tanpa tahu bahwa itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia melihat pria dan orang-orang yang disayangi juga kehidupan lamanya.

 **Amnesia by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Got7 Mark + Jaebum X Jinyoung(Jr)**

 **Other Cast:?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Fantasy.**

 **Rating: EhemM!**

 **WARNING! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DAN TIDAK KUAT IMAN SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI DENGAN DAMAI, AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN SEGALA KEADAAN YANG MENIMPA KALIAN SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI!**

 **A/N** : Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita milik author.

#Chap 1

Jinyoung membuka matanya perlahan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh keningnya, dengan perlahan ia menyentuh benda itu dan baru sadar ternyata telapak tangan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya heran sejak kapan tangan Jaebum sedingin itu. Begitu pikirnya.

"Eomma?" panggil Jinyoung dan memperhatikan sekitar hingga matanya melihat punggung seseorang yang tengah membelakangi sambil menutup pintu kamar pelan mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara apapun.

"Jaebum?" panggil Jinyoung lagi dengan suara parau, ia mencoba bangun tapi baru saja ia berdiri di kedua kakinya kepalanya masih terasa berat dan badannya lemas. Ia seperti melayang dan ambruk ke lantai yang dingin dengan suara keras.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kasur…" gumamnya dan mencoba bangun, Jinyoung mendongak ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar dan mendapati seorang pria asing berwajah bukan seperti orang korea dengan rambut coklat menerobos masuk dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kubilang untuk tidur dan biarkan aku yang merawatmu kan." Katanya khawatir dan membantu Jinyoung kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Jinyoung hanya diam dan memperhatikan pria itu yang benar-benar terlihat sangat khawatir, Jinyoung bahkan bisa-bisanya berpikiran bahwa pria itu lebih tampan dari Jaebum, tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

"Ng…"

"Kau butuh sesuatu, kau lapar atau haus? Apa kau kedinginan?" tanyanya tanpa jeda membuat Jinyoung sedikit risih dan dengan cepat mengenggam lengan kanannya yang berada di atas ranjang membuat pria itu diam.

"Tenang sedikit, kau membuatku bingung…" ucap Jinyoung setengah berbisik karena tenggorokannya sedikit sakit.

"Aku ingin minum…" tambah Jinyoung membuat pria itu mengangguk mulai tenang dan mengambilkan Jinyoung segelas air hangat.

"Terimakasih…" ujar Jinyoung sambil memberikan pria itu gelasnya yang tadi diberikan pria itu yang langsung diminum habis Jinyoung dan langsung ditaruhnya ke meja kecil di sebelah ranjang.

"Kau sudah baikan? Bagaimana kepalamu?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan, Jinyoung menyentuh kening dan lehernya.

"Sudah baikan hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Jinyoung membuat pria itu tiba-tiba saja mendekat. Jinyoung bisa merasakan ranjangnya yang sedikit turun dan menimbulkan suara ketika pria itu menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya, Jinyoung yang kaget dan heran hanya menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya ketika pria itu menempelkan keningnya ke kening Jinyoung.

"Masih hangat…" bisiknya dan menatap tepat ke mata Jinyoung. Jinyoung tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya ketika merasakan nafas pria itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan refleks Jinyoung mendorong pundak pria itu pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maaf seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu…" gumam pria itu, Jinyoung hanya diam dan memperhatikan pria itu yang keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Jinyoung yang menghela nafas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong pria itu siapa?" gumam Jinyoung sambil memperhatikan sekeliling dan betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa tempat itu sangat berbeda dengan kamarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Sebenarnya aku ini dimana? Sejak kapan aku disini? Yang paling penting dimana Jaebum dan eomma?" Jinyoung kembali mencoba untuk berdiri untuk melihat keluar jendela yang ternyata sudah gelap dan hanya diterangi lampu jalan. Seingat Jinyoung rumahnya itu berada di komplek bukan dipinggir jalan, seingatnya kamarnya tidak begitu luas karena hanya dirinya dan kadang-kadang Jaebum yang tidur disana bukan kamar luas yang seperti ditempati dua orang. Ia bahkan baru sadar ranjangnya berukuran Queen size bukan single bed sempit yang selalu membuat dirinya dan Jaebum bertengkar hingga saling tendang dan berakhir tidur dengan berpelukan. Mendadak wajah merah Jinyoung semakin merah ketika sadar apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mulai menjelajahi kamar 'barunya'. Yang pertama ia cari adalah ponselnya, ia buka laci meja yang berada di sebelah ranjangnya itu dan menemukan berkotak-kotak 'pengaman' bahkan ia melihat 'pengaman' itu di atas kotaknya atau berserakan di sekitarnya dan langsung cepat-cepat ia tutup.

Jinyoung lalu mencarinya ke lemari buku dan menemukan album foto yang langsung ia ambil, Jinyoung berjalan perlahan ke arah ranjangnya sambil membuka album foto yang dipegangnya. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati pria itu dan dirinya terlihat begitu dekat dan sangat bahagia seperti dirinya dan Jaebum, ia sangat yakin ia tidak pernah bertemu pria itu. Dari foto lucu hingga foto mesra semuanya membuat Jinyoung bingung. Sebenarnya dimana ia sekarang siapa pria itu dan bagaimana ia bisa berada disana? Semuanya membuat kepala Jinyoung sakit.

"Semua hanya mimpi, jika aku membuka mataku semuanya akan kembali normal. Aku akan terbangun dan menendang si bodoh Jaebum itu dari ranjangku dan meminta eomma membuatkanku bubur kesukaanku. Baiklah…" Jinyoung menutup matanya dan menghitungnya hingga sepuluh lalu membuka matanya lagi. Ia menyipitkan matanya ketika ia masih berada di posisi yang sama dan masih memegangi album foto yang tadi ia lihat.

"Baiklah mari coba lagi…" dan Jinyoung kembali menutup matanya, ia tersentak dan langsung membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Apa yang kau sedang kau lakukan?" tanya pria itu sambil membawa masuk sebuah nampan dengan mangkok juga segelas air di atasnya.

"Aku sedang mencoba terbangun." Jawab Jinyoung dan kembali menutup matanya. Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya dan tersenyum geli melihat wajah Jinyoung yang tengah menutup matanya itu begitu serius hingga keningnya mengerut dalam. Setelah menaruh nampan itu di atas meja kecil pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jinyoung dengan mendorong kepala bagian belakangnya pelan.

Jinyoung kontan membuka matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Jinyoung tercekat ketika mendapati pria itu tengah menciumnya, ia bahkan merasakan kalau pria itu mendorong kepalanya dan bahkan memiringkannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jinyoung segera sadar kalau pria ini mencoba memasuki mulutnya dengan menghisap bibir bagian bawahnya, Jinyoung bahkan mulai panik ketika merasakan telapak tangannya yang dingin mulai masuk ke dalam piyama biru langitnya dan mengelus perutnya.

"TUNGGU!" bentak Jinyoung melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan wajah memerah. Pria itu terkejut dan kembali mengubah wajahnya menjadi datar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" bentak Jinyoung sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari pria itu, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada seperti seorang gadis.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun?" jawabnya dengan nada bertanya sambil menatap Jinyoung bingung. Wajah Jinyoung sangat merah entah karena perbuatannya atau demam Jinyoung dan itu membuatnya terlihat err…sangat manis.

"Kau mau merapeku ya?!"

"Apa?" Jinyoung hanya diam dan kemudian ia mulai sadar ia harus menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Siapa kau? Dimana aku? Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku sampai aku bisa berada disini? Kapan aku sudah berada disini? Mengapa aku bisa berada disini?" tanya Jinyoung tanpa jeda. Pria itu kembali mengerutkan keningnya dan mulai naik ke ranjangnya berusaha menggapai Jinyoung tapi Jinyoung dengan cepat kembali mundur dan menghindar.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Jinyoung apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kepalamu masih sakit? Kau ingin aku mengantarkanmu kembali ke dokter?" tanya pria itu dengan wajah yang khawatir. Jinyoung menggeleng cepat dan mulai beranjak pergi.

"Aku harus pergi dari sini…" ujarnya membuat pria itu terkejut dan langsung menarik lengan Jinyoung menahanya untuk pergi.

"Kau mau pergi kemana ini sudah malam…" tanya pria itu dan kembali terkejut ketika Jinyoung menghentakan tangannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Hey Jinyoung kau mendengarku? Aku minta maaf jika aku salah tolong jangan pergi lagi, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu ya?" ujar pria itu dengan nada penuh harap. Jinyoung kontan menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran dan kaget, ia belum pernah melihat seseorang begitu keras kepala dan menjatuhkan dirinya hanya agar ia tidak pergi.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan pergi tapi kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku mengerti?" tanya Jinyoung membuat pria itu bernafas lega dan mengangguk. Jinyoung bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan lagi dirinya yang kembali ditarik ke ranjang dan diminta untuk memakan habis bubur ayamnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Jinyoung dan menyuapkan buburnya.

Pria itu diam dan kemudian menghela nafas lalu menjawab. "Namaku Mark Yi-En Tuan, ayolah Jinyoung kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Apa kau pernah melihat seseorang yang bercanda ketika menanyakan namamu?" tanya Jinyoung masih dengan bubur dimulutnya. Pria itu Mark hanya menghela nafas dan menunggu Jinyoung kembali bertanya.

"Kau bukan orang korea?"

"Bukan. Orang tua ku dari Taiwan tapi aku lahir di Amerika jadi aku warga Negara disana. Tapi aku pindah ke Korea karena kau dan pekerjaanku…" jawab Mark sambil mengusap bibir bawah Jinyoung yang basah karena bubur dan menjilatnya. Wajah Jinyoung memerah dan terlihat risih.

"Bisa kau tidak melakukan itu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau selalu mendapat alasan untuk menyentuhku. Baik lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Bagaimana bisa aku berada disini?"

"Karena kita sepakat untuk tinggal bersama…"

"Sepakat? Tunggu, kau bilang kau pindah ke Korea karenaku? Lalu kau bilang aku bisa berada disini karena kita sepakat untuk tinggal bersama? Apa kita berteman?" tanya Jinyoung membuat Mark bangun dari duduknya dan merapihkan kaos hitamnya.

"Cukup. Sebaiknya kau minum obatmu dan tidur, sepertinya demammu membuat pikiranmu mulai tidak beres." Kata Mark sambil beranjak pergi tapi Jinyoung menahannya dengan menarik ujung kaosnya.

"Sekalian simpan ini juga…" ucap Jinyoung sambil memberikan nampan dengan mangkok dan gelas juga bungkus obat yang kosong. Mark tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk kembali mencium bibir Jinyoung.

"Selamat malam, cepat sembuh…" Jinyoung lagi-lagi shock.

.

.

.

Jinyoung pikir jika ia terbangun semuanya akan kembali semula tapi ternyata dugaannya salah dan malah bertambah buruk. Lihat saja dirinya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana pria ini bisa memeluknya dengan erat dan bahkan Jinyoung ikut membalas pelukannya. Ini pasti kebiasaannya ketika tidur bersama Jaebum.

"Minggir!" suruh Jinyoung sambil mendorong tubuh tinggi Mark, Jinyoung bahkan menggunakan kakinya yang biasa menendang Jaebum untuk menyingkirkan Mark.

"Lima menit lagi…" gumam Mark membuat Jinyoung jengkel. Pria ini benar-benar berbeda dengan Jaebumnya. Jaebum akan melepaskan Jinyoung dan membiarkannya pergi meskipun setelah itu ia akan kembali menariknya lagi tapi pria ini, ia bahkan tidak melepaskannya meskipun hanya satu senti.

"Aku harus pergi ke kamar mandi!"

"Kamar mandi bisa menunggu."

"Tapi aku tidak! Sialan Mark lepaskan aku!" Jinyoung mulai tenang ketika Mark mengendorkan pelukannya.

"Kau masih belum sadar juga Jinyoung?"

"Oh, benar aku masih berada di alam mimpi itu sebabnya kau masih berada disini. Sekarang aku harus pergi ke kamar mandi…" ujar Jinyoung dan bangun dengan terburu-buru ketika Mark sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Jinyoung berlari ke kamar mandi dan melakukan rutinitasnya disana meninggalkan Mark yang menatap punggungnya heran dan akhirnya tersenyum.

Baru saja semenit Jinyoung belum kembali Mark mulai khawatir, ia ingat tadi malam Jinyoung bersikap aneh dan mengatakan ia ingin pergi. Kenapa author tahu baru semenit karena Mark sebelumnya melihat ponselnya yang ia simpan di bawah bantal. Ia kemudian dengan cepat bangun dan berjalan terburu-buru ke kamar mandi dan mendengar suara keran air yang dibuka. Mark menghela nafas lega dan perlahan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Disana Jinyoung tengah berkumur-kumur dan mulai menyikat giginya dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, pergi ke kamar mandi ternyata belum menghilangkan kantuknya, ia bahkan tidak sadar Mark yang sudah ikut masuk dan berdiri di belakangnya. Jinyoung menggosok giginya dengan perlahan dan lemas sebenarnya ia ingin tidur lagi tapi perasaannya mengatakan jika ia kembali ke sana ia pasti tidak akan bisa bangun lagi.

Niatnya untuk menghindari pria bernama Mark itu seketika gagal total ketika dirasanya pinggangnya ditarik ke belakang dengan pelukan erat juga matanya yang tiba-tiba ditutup, Jinyoung mengerang tertahan karena sikat gigi yang berbusa masih di dalam mulutnya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah di lehernya, ia bahkan merasakan gigitan dan hisapan kecil disana dan berakhir dengan kecupan lembut. Jinyoung hanya bengong ketika Mark langsung pergi begitu saja, Jinyoung yang setengah sadar itu menyentuh lehernya. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat tanda berwarna merah keunguan di kulitnya.

"MARK!"

.

.

.

Jinyoung terus menggerutu sambil menggosok-gosokan lehernya dengan telapak tangannya. Matanya terus memperhatikan jalanan kota Seoul yang hari itu cerah. Disampingnya Mark yang tengah mengendarai mobilnya hanya diam dan sesekali menatap pria disebelahnya yang masih terus menggerutu karena perbuatannya tadi pagi.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu menutupinya dengan plester Jinyoung…" kata Mark dan langsung disambut tatapan tajam Jinyoung.

"Kau menandaiku di tempat yang sangat 'terbuka' Mark Yi-En Tuan! Tidak mungkin aku memakai syal, ini bahkan tidak bisa ditutupi dengan kerah baju yang sangat tinggi sekalipun!" hardik Jinyoung membuat Mark menghela nafasnya.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah marah sebelumnya…"

"Iya. Kalau saja kau bukan orang asing dan melakukannya di tempat yang tertutup-maksudku bukan berarti aku juga ingin kau melakukannya lagi." Jawab Jinyoung membuat Mark terkejut dan menghentikan mobilnya mendadak.

"Aduh keningku!"

"Kau bilang apa tadi Jinyoung? Aku orang asing?" tanya Mark meyakinkan pendengarannya. Jinyoung mengelus keningnya yang terantuk dasbor mobil.

"Woah merahhh…" gumam Jinyoung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mark. Mark lagi-lagi hanya diam memperhatikan Jinyoung yang terus memperhatikan keningnya yang memang memerah dan sesekali meringis ketika tidak sengaja menekannya.

"Maaf, apa itu sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Segini saja belum seberapa dengan lukaku ketika masih kecil…" jawab Jinyoung sambil menoleh ke arah Mark yang sekarang tengah mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Jaebum pernah mendorongku dari perosotan hingga hidung dan keningku berdarah. Untung saja lukanya sudah sembuh sekarang." Jelas Jinyoung dan diangguki Mark. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajah Mark kembali penasaran.

"Siapa itu Jaebum?" Jinyoung yang tadi memperhatikan keningnya kembali menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu saja Jaebum itu…" Jinyoung menggantungkan kalimatnya. Matanya menyipit dan keningnya berkerut dalam, ia mengingat nama dan wajahnya tapi mendadak ia lupa siapa itu Jaebum baginya.

"Temanku…mungkin…"

"Mungkin? Oh baiklah, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat ke café sebelum jam makan siang. Aku benar-benar kelaparan." Ujar Mark dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya sedangkan Jinyoung tengah berpikir keras.

' _Siapa itu Jaebum?'_

Mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah café yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota. Café itu lumayan ramai tapi untungnya mereka berdua datang satu menit lebih awal dari pengujung lain dan akhirnya menempati tempat duduk terakhir di dekat kaca. Sebenarnya di luar disediakan kursi dan meja tapi Mark lebih suka di dalam karena lebih dingin.

"Aku pesan satu Cream Soup dan Lemonade dan Sandiwch juga Ice Mocha…" ucap Mark pada pelayan yang langsung mencatatnya dan pergi tanpa menunggu Jinyoung memesan.

"Kau minum Lemonade pagi-pagi? Kau tidak akan sakit perut?" tanya Jinyoung heran bercampur kaget. Mark menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Lemonade disini segar Jinyoung lagipula pagi ini panas. Dan sekarang sudah jam setengah sebelas sudah tidak bisa disebut pagi lagi." Jinyoung mengecek jam tangan hitam dan beroh ria kemudian kembali menopang dagunya sambil memperhatikan jalanan Seoul.

"Sepertinya aku pernah kemari…" gumam Jinyoung yang terdengar Mark. Mark yang tengah membaca bukunya mendongak.

"Kita sering kemari jika hari libur Jinyoung." Tegur Mark, Jinyoung sedikit tersentak dengan jawaban Mark. Dia dan Mark sering kemari? Dia bahkan tidak mengenal Mark, ia pernah kemari tapi Jinyoung merasa kalau orang itu bukan Mark. Apa bersama pria bernama Jaebum itu?

"O-oh benar aku hampir lupa, mungkin karena saking seringnya kita kemari benarkan?" jawab Jinyoung ragu-ragu dan diacuhkan Mark karena ia kembali membaca buku tebal novel Impornya. Pesanan kemudian datang tapi Mark malah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku akan menemui temanku di luar sebentar kau makanlah dulu…" kata Mark sambil mengacak-ngacak surai hitam Jinyoung dan pergi. Jinyoung hanya menatap kepergian Mark dengan tidak perduli. Mau dia menyuruhnya makan duluan atau tidak Jinyoung pasti akan memakan dulu Sandwichnya.

Sambil mengunyah Jinyoung memperhatikan Mark yang berpelukan dengan seorang pria berambut pirang yang tertutup topi. Pria itu mengenakan kaos oblong tanpa lengan dan jeans hitam juga sneaker putih dan Jinyoung yakin pria itu sama-sama bukan dari Korea.

"Dasar orang asing…" gumamnya dan meminum Ice Mochanya. Tapi kemudian ia langsung menyemburkan Ice Mochanya ke wajah seorang pria karena tiba-tiba pria itu sudah duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah yang sangat dekat.

"Maafkan aku, ini salahmu karena kau mengagetkanku maafkan aku…" ujar Jinyoung buru-buru mengambil tisu dan memberikannya kepada pria yang sepertinya berumur tiga puluhan tapi masih bergaya seperti anak muda itu.

"Kau meminta maaf sambil menyalahkan orang lain, menarik." Kata pria itu sambil mengelap wajahnya. Jinyoung hanya diam ia takut kalau pria ini memintanya ganti rugi.

"Ng, maaf Anda ini siapa ya?" tanya Jinyoung sambil memperhatikan pria itu dari atas hingga bawah. Ia heran dihari yang panas seperti ini pria itu malah memakai tuxedo putih rapih dengan dasi hitam dengan bunga biru di sakunya.

"Namaku Park Jinyoung."

"Namaku juga Park Jinyoung."

"Kalau begitu kau Jinyoung JR dan aku Jinyoung SR panggil saja aku JYP…" ujarnya sambil menyilangkan kaki kanannya ke kaki kirinya.

"O-oke…"

"Baiklah kita mulai saja Jr-ssi, aku akan menjelaskan kepadamu kenapa kau berada disini dan-"

"Oke mulai jelaskan!" potong Jinyoung tidak sabar, pria yang ingin dipanggil JYP itu melongo dan kemudian berdehem.

"Kau berada di dimensi lain dan-"

"Apa?! Tunggu apa maksudmu dengan dimensi lain?!"

"Tolong biarkan aku menyelesaikannya." Dan Jinyoungpun diam.

"Hari itu kau terkena demam dan dihari yang sama portal terbuka. Jinyoung di duniamu sedang berada di rumah sakit dan dinyatakan koma…" Jinyoung melotot dengan mulut yang terbuka. Ia dinyatakan koma hanya karena demam musim panas?

"Lalu Jinyoung di dunia ini memintamu untuk membebaskannya dari sesuatu-oh bukan lebih tepatnya seseorang. Jadi lebih tepatnya kau berada dalam diri Jinyoung dimensi ini sedangkan tubuhmu di dimensi asalmu sedang terbaring tanpa ingatan."

"Ingatan? Kau bisa koma hanya dengan ingatan?" tanya Jinyoung tidak percaya. JYP menggerakan-gerakan jarinya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan sebuah ingatan Jr-ssi. Ingatan bisa menyembuhkan sesuatu atau bahkan melukainya. Baik kembali ke topik, jadi intinya Jinyoung disini ingin kau memutuskan sesuatu…" Jinyoung mengangkat kedua alisnya tidak sabaran, kenapa pria ini bertele-tele? Begitu pikirnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia menunjuk ke luar tepatnya ke arah Mark yang masih tertawa dan mengobrol dengan temannya.

"Putuskan hubunganmu bersama pria bernama Mark itu dan kau akan kembali ke asalmu." Jinyoung tertawa dan langsung berdiri.

"Hanya memutuskannya saja kan mudah."

"Kau salah Jr-ssi, jika pekerjaan itu mudah Jinyoung dimensi ini sudah melakukannya dari dulu. Dan tolong duduk." Jinyoung kembali duduk dan mendengarkan JYP.

"Mark dan Jinyoung sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun dan selama dua tahun juga Jinyoung baru sadar akan sesuatu, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang tapi yang jelas berhati-hatilah. Ingat perkataanku baik-baik! Jangan pernah membiarkannya menyentuhmu dan menandaimu seperti tadi pagi mengerti?" Jinyoung refleks menyentuh lehernya.

"Tapi kemarin dia menciumku…" gumam Jinyoung lirih.

"Itu karena ingatanmu belum sepenuhnya masuk Jr-ssi. Jika ia menciummu berarti satu ingatan hilang, menandaimu dua ingatan hilang, dan jika kau melakukan sesuatu lebih dari itu ingatanmu akan hilang sepenuhnya dan kau akan menggantikan Jinyoung di dimensi ini…" jelas JYP sambil meminum Ice Mocha milik Jinyoung santai. Jinyoung terlalu shock untuk marah dan membiarkannya meminum habis.

"Ingatanmu tentang Im Jaebum sedikit berkurangkan. Biar kubantu kau mengingatnya lagi. Im Jaebum adalah temanmu sejak kecil dan kekasihmu selama dua tahun. Kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih di hari, tanggal dan tahun yang sama dengan Mark. Bukankah itu menarik?" Jinyoung mengerutkan keningnya dan mulai kembali mengingat Jaebum, perlahan air matanya mengalir dan Jinyoung buru-buru menghapusnya.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi, ingat bersikaplah senormal mungkin." Peringat JYP ketika Mark mulai berpamitan pada temannya.

"Hey tunggu, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana Jinyoung disini dan lagi apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak mengingat ingatanku?" tanya Jinyoung sambil menarik lengan tuxedo JYP.

JYP tertawa perlahan. "Sebaiknya jadi dirimu sendiri nak, lakukan apa yang kau suka. Dan soal ingatanmu, selain kau terkurung disini selamanya sebagai Jinyoung baru kau yang di dimensi asalmu akan mati dengan begitu permainan selesai." Jawabnya sambil mengetukan bunga mawar biru ke hidung Jinyoung hingga ia harus menutup matanya. Sebelum Jinyoung bertanya lagi pria itu sudah menghilang digantikan dengan Mark yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Mark menatap Jinyoung yang masih dalam keadaan shock dan bengong. Jinyoung akhirnya sadar dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

To Be Countinue.

Dan lagi aku kembali membuat ff abal-abal-_- aku seneng banget sama MarkJin nyahahahah… tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit MarkSon ya T.T aku kurang gimana gitu sama mereka, dan lagi Jinyoung emang 'mama' yang pantes direbutin kan mueheheheh …oh iya, di ff ini tolong bayangkan mereka di jaman fly ya '-')/ dan mungkin ada yang belum mengerti dengan penjelasan di atas?. Oke deh ditunggu komennya dan sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya '-')/


End file.
